


this must be the place

by nereid



Series: Writer's Month August 2019 Prompt Challenge [10]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: for Writer's Month 2019, prompt - dark AUi have made a place, i say, and you ask where, and i show you a place which is not a hearth, like hestia would give you, and not a sky, like my husband would give you, or the ocean like my brother would.





	this must be the place

i have made a place, i say, and you ask where, and i show you a place which is not a hearth, like hestia would give you, and not a sky, like my husband would give you, or the ocean like my brother would.

i wish i could keep this place forever, i say, but the tides and the lightning and even arrows, and mostly time, have eroded places more powerful than this, so i push my fingernails into the skin of me and at least preserve this.

you look at me with ease, tear my nails out of me, you will not let me have this the way i want it, terrible like war, and ending in blood all the same.

there is power here, you say, not the same power as artemis' bow, but power nonetheless, and you push a lock behind my ears and i straighten up.

there is no power here, i say, only love, and your eyebrows raise in challenge to this statement, as if those are not the same, you think but do not say.

not all love is power, i counter, when zeus loves he takes power from me, and you say, no he doesn't, and you do not explain this, but i let you, you are not a godess of explanation but a godess of love and i let you keep your truths in your domain, as you let me keep mine.

marriage is built on love, but it is not love, i say. i do not say, please stay with me, because that would be cruel. you would not have me beg, i am not a godess of begging, but of marriage and women and family and childbirth, and zeus has taken what he can from me, he has, but you do not take from me, so in turn, i do not take from you.

i do not take from you.


End file.
